


You're My Everything

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, internet relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Joelay in which they have an internet relationship and finally meet in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Everything

Ray was having one of the worst days of his life. He woke up an hour late for work, had his water shut off, got screamed at by his boss, was nearly fired, had a customer throw an XBOX at him (yes, the whole fucking console) and came home to an unlocked door and three cats who decided his apartment was their litterbox. Usually he was laid back about most things but he was so agitated, he screamed at the cats and once they scattered, slammed the door so hard it nearly splintered. He cleaned up the cat piss as best as he could before stomping off to his room and pulling out his laptop.

He need to talk to Joel, his long distance, haven’t-actually-met-in-real-life boyfriend, before he tore his apartment apart in frustration. He opened up Skype and his email, Joel wasn’t online yet much to Ray’s irritation so he checked his email. The name _Geoff Ramsey_ nearly pulled a gasp from him and he clicked open the email and read the words over as fast as his eyes were capable.

_...seem like a great addition...love to add you to the AH team...send you down to Austin anytime…_

Ray grinned so wide he thought his face might split in half, he nearly vibrated in excitement at the prospect of getting this wonderful job and going to Texas and meeting Joel. His shoulder ached from the console being thrown at him and he desperately needed a shower but he couldn’t even try to care because holy shit he was meeting Joel in a matter of days. He could touch and hold and kiss him for as long as he wanted and fuck, did Ray want to do that.

Once he stopped freaking out, he replied to Geoff and asked him to book the next flight they could get him on. He went back to Skype and Joel had got online by then so he started a call quickly, grinning when Joel’s face filtered onto the screen.

Joel laughed at Ray’s obvious excitement, “Hey, you have a good day?”

“Nope. One of the worst days of my goddamn life.”

“Uh…okay. So why do you look so excited?”

“You know what RoosterTeeth is, right?” Once Joel nodded, Ray continued, “Right so I just got offered a job there and they’re based in Austin and you live in Austin and-and-!”

Joel waved his hands around to get Ray to stop, “Ray, I think I got the gist. When are you coming down?”

“I-I’m not sure yet, whenever they can get me down there, I guess. You’re not going anywhere for work soon, right?”

“Nope, I’m actually supposed to head down to RT tomorrow for one of Burnie’s new projects so whenever you get here I can grab you from the airport if you’d like.”

“Yeah! That’s sounds awesome! I’m so fucking excited about this, Joel. I get to actually meet you in person and find out if you’re actually that much taller than me or if you’re just being an asshole.”

Joel laughed, “I’m excited to see you in person too. I wasn’t lying about my height either! Why would I do that?”

“To make me feel short.”

“Ah yes, my main goal in life is to make Ray Narvaez Jr. feel short.”

“Whatever. You’re just an old grandpa anyway, I don’t have to listen to your mean words.”

“Hey, respect your elders!”

“Oh shut up.”

“Great comeback.”

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Jo-Oh!” his computer beeped and he went back to his email, another email from Geoff up. He scanned over it quickly then read it to Joel, “Geoff messaged me back and he said they can send me down next Thursday. I should be in Austin around seven so you can pick me up then, right?”

“Yup.”

After that, Joel and Ray talked for a few more hours before Ray headed to bed. Over the next week, Ray packed all of his things, quit his job and moved out of his apartment. Once Thursday rolled around, he left the hotel he rented and walked to the airport. He felt like excitement was running through his veins as he boarded the plane and they lifted off.

Ray spent most of the plane ride texting Joel and trying to calm his nerves to no avail. He hated feeling nervous about anything, especially this, honestly he’d known Joel for years what did he have to be nervous about? Despite that, he still felt like his heart was in his throat.

Eventually the plane landed and Ray was the last person off, anxiety stalling his exit. He walked into the baggage area and easily spotted the familiar mess of dark hair. He stood by the conveyor belt, Ray’s bags in his hands and grin on his face as he saw him. At the sight of Joel, the anxiety washed away and was replaced with all of the gooey, lovey emotions that Ray could bear. He sprinted at Joel, not even noticing the few people he ran into, and once he was close enough pulled Joel down from his ridiculous height and pressed their lips together. It certainly wasn’t the greatest kiss he’d ever given, but it was Joel and his warm, chapped lips and facial hair that scratched against his face in the best way possible so Ray could care less about how their teeth clinked together and his nose bumped Joel’s.

After several seconds, there was a gagging noise behind them and they broke apart in mild surprise. Geoff stood a few feet away, his face scrunched up in disgust, “Ugh, break it up. None of that while I’m around.”

Ray laughed and leaned his head against Joel’s chest, “What are you doing here, Geoff?”

Joel responded for him, “He insisted on meeting the new employee.”

Ray pressed his face into his chest for a second, breathing in the faint scent of Joel before stepping back to address Geoff, “Hey, boss-man, sorry you had to see that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Glad you could make it, dude. Let’s get back to the office, it’s fucking sweltering in here.”

Ray smiled, “Yeah, I might drown in my own sweat.”

They walked out to the car and Joel tossed the keys to Geoff, “I’ll sit in the back with Ray.”

Geoff rolled his eyes as hopped in the car, “Just don’t fuck back there, I don’t need that.”

Joel scoffed at him and climbed in the car next to Ray. As they drove, Ray leaned into Joel’s side. Ray hadn’t meant to be so touchy with Joel, but now that they even could touch, it’s like he never wanted to stop.

“I love you.” Ray bit his lip when he felt the taller man stiffen against him. This was the first time either of them had said it. It wasn’t like Ray wasn’t sure, thought he just liked Joel a lot, he did love Joel, on a way higher level than he was willing to admit. He felt like it wouldn’t be sincere enough through a screen though, he knew Joel would believe him all the same, but it just wanted the first time he said it to be face-to-face.

After a moment, Joel looked down at him, “Do you?”

Ray lifted his head to look right back at him, “Of course.”

A grin spread across his face, unlike any expression he’d ever seen on Joel, “I love you too.”


End file.
